


crimson petals

by insomniaegg



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Heavy Angst, Zombie AU, Zombie Apocalypse, does zombification count as death, why do i only write angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniaegg/pseuds/insomniaegg
Summary: kyuu: so, you wanna write somethin?me: a sure igkyuu: *slides prompt* angst plsme: OKAY GOT ITand then this was created :P
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	crimson petals

**Author's Note:**

> kyuu: so, you wanna write somethin?  
> me: a sure ig  
> kyuu: *slides prompt* angst pls  
> me: OKAY GOT IT
> 
> and then this was created :P

Light shone through the paper blinds, painting streaks on the wood flooring.

“Yoohyeon!"

  
"Yoohyeon... Come on… you said we would go get breakfast together…”

Dami peeked her head into Yoohyeon’s room, where the younger girl was still laying, splayed out on the ground.

“Yoohyeon… aren’t you supposed to be a diligent scholar or whatever? Come on, get up.” Yoohyeon groaned and rubbed her eyes. Dami walked over to her and reached out her hand.

“Come on, I’ll treat you to a good meal later.” Yoohyeon shot up at the mention of food.

“Okay, hold on I’m up, I’m up.” She stood herself up, quickly slipping into her beige robes and tying her hair up. 

Dami walked back outside, waiting for Yoohyeon to get herself ready. A flock of birds flew past, singing sweet melodies. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _What a nice morning._

“I’m ready~” Yoohyeon walked out, stumbling as she slipped her shoes on. Yoohyeon walked over to Dami, who was dressed up ready for battle, her bow and quiver slung across her back. “Your first round of patrol is today huh?” Dami grinned and nodded in excitement. “My instructor finally told me I was ready, so he assigned me to a group that goes around to the neighboring village. It’s not a very important patrol, but I’m still happy I get to help out.”  
  
The two strolled to the village food spot, where villagers of all sorts were gathered, all drawn by the wonderful smells floating out from the outdoor kitchen. 

“Dami! Yoohyeon!” An unmistakable loud voice echoed through the clearing. Yoohyeon waved at the small figure in the distance. “Sua unnie!!” The duo ran across to meet up with the trusty village chef. “What’s on the menu today?” Dami asked, eyeing the steam rising from the various pots. Yoohyeon sniffed the air. “That’s the smell of-”  
Sua laughed. “Yes, it's your favorite kimchi stew. Now go grab a bowl and eat.”

Dami and Yoohyeon lined up behind the growing line of hungry villagers. Yoohyeon sighed. “I could die from happiness right now. Sua unnie’s kimchi stew is the BEST.” Dami smiled. “It’s not everyday that I get to spend my morning with you.” Yoohyeon pouted. “Hey… I need my beauty sleep!” Dami laughed. “Hmm I don’t think you need that much sleep. Plus if you got any prettier I don’t know if my heart could take it.” Yooh blushed and looked away. Silently, they grabbed their breakfast and sat down on a nearby bench, watching the villages bustling about as they filled their stomachs.

“SUA~” Sua rolled her eyes at the voice. A wolf-eyed woman walked over, carrying an assortment of wild birds and rabbits. “Baby~ look what I brought you today~” Sua pretended not to hear and went back to serving all the hungry customers. Siyeon frowned and padded over to Sua, dropping the wild game in an empty box. “Sua-unnie~ I’m back~” Sua glanced over and smiled. “Welcome back my little wolfie~ Had another bountiful hunt?” Siyeon nodded and slipped her hands around Bora’s waist and pulled herself into a back hug, breathing in the shorter girl’s soft sweet scent. “Yes baby, I worked hard to get your favorite pheasant~” Sua’s eyes lit up. “WHERE? SHOW ME!” Sua chased Siyeon, disappearing with the loud sound of laughter.

Dami chuckled at the sight of the married couple. Yoohyeon looked at Dami and sighed. “I want to be like that too…” Dami quietly reached over, grabbing Yoohyeon’s hand gently and squeezing it. “You’ll get it someday. Just be patient and let life run its course.” Yoohyeon stared into Dami’s sparkling eyes, trying to form a reply.

“Lets go Yooh, I want to check my equipment before my patrol, and if you finish your work early we can probably grab dinner together right?” Dami stood up, washing out her dishes at the water pump. Yooh followed, silently wishing that she could’ve spent a little longer holding Dami’s warm hand. 

Dami set the clean dishes on a table and waved goodbye to Sua and Siyeon, and walked Yoohyeon to the library, the plum blossoms painting the roof and ground pink. “It’s really spring isn’t it?” Dami commented. Yooh nodded and turned towards Dami. She smiled in return, and Yoohyeon pulled her in for a tight hug. “I love you, Dami.” Dami laughed. “I love you too Yoohyeon. Now get to work, I’ll come pick you up once my patrol is over, ok?” Yooh nodded again, and walked towards the library, turning around once to catch a last glimpse of Dami, a grin stuck on her face.

Dami smiled and waved, watching Yoohyeon disappear behind the walls. She took a deep breath and quickly walked over to the archery range. Peeking around the fenced walls, she greeted the few other students that were practicing. Dami quietly took a lane and checked her bow. She tightened the string slightly and carefully drew an arrow out of her quiver. Resting the arrow on her thumb, she drew the arrow back, the string tightening in response. She held her breath, and took her aim. With a gentle release of her fingers, she let the arrow fly smoothly through the air, hitting the target right in the center. She smiled to herself and grabbed another arrow. 

“Dami! Getting in some practice before the big day hm? Such a good student.” Dami turned and lowered her bow. “Good morning, Jiu unnie! I just wanted to make sure that all my equipment works properly-” Jiu walked over and put her hands on Dami’s shoulders. “Mm… you’re a little too tense. Relax.” She ran her hands across Dami’s back, applying a bit of pressure with her thumbs to relieve some of the tension. Dami laughed and put her bow down. “Don’t stress, Dami. First patrols are really simple, and it’s mostly for you to memorize the route, we don’t really encounter anything except for a few wild animals.” 

“I’m not worried-” Jiu smiled. “You don’t have to hide it Dami, it’s your first time, it’s okay to be nervous. Plus, out of everyone that I’ve taught, I think you’re the best.” Dami sighed and picked up her bow, playing with the string, watching it swing back and forth until it came to a stop. Jiu passed her a new set of arrows and dropped them in her quiver. “Now let’s go meet up with everyone.” 

They walked over to the meetup spot, and Dami greeted the squad leader who she recognized as one of the best swordsmen in the village. She breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that she would be with reliable comrades. With a few final words of goodbye and some prayers for luck, they set off into the woods. 

The leader led them down the marked path, pointing things out along the way. Dami stuck close to the front of the group, staying alert with an arrow half drawn on her bow. “I know most of you are new to this, but just follow closely and pay attention to your surroundings, don’t panic over wild animals, they usually won’t attack unless you annoy them, don’t make unnecessary noise and-”  
  
 _grrrrnghh_

“Didn’t I just say not to make unnecessary noise...” He turned to check the back of the group. “Guys, let’s try to be more serious ok-”

_AAAHGNGHhh_

Dami turned towards the noise, and saw a splash of blood. She quickly took aim in the direction of the noise, watching the rest of the group run away from the figure. _A wild animal? No… that looks humanoid…_ She let the arrow fly, landing with a crack right through the thing’s skull. It groaned and fell to the ground, twitching. Her breath shook, not sure what she had just shot.

“Good job, Dami. Is anyone hurt?” The leader approached the archer trainee that was kneeling on the ground, clutching their arm in pain. The creature had torn off a large chunk of flesh and the bleeding wasn’t stopping. He rustled through his bag and took out a roll of bandages. The trainee groaned. “Don’t worry I’ll get the bleeding to stop, you’ll be okay-” The student lunged at him, teeth bared like a feral animal. He drew his blade out of reflex, blocking the attack. He jumped back to his feet and distanced himself, signalling for everyone to keep a safe distance. 

Dami drew another arrow and calmed her breathing. She once again took aim, this time checking her surroundings. The group had scattered, circling the fallen body; some of them had scampered up the trees in fear. The trainee jerked up, somehow balancing on their unsteady legs. Their arm hung at their side limply, and all of the joints seemed to not be in the right position. Dami took a deep breath and glanced at the squad leader. He signaled to allow her to attack, and she let her arrow fly. _Perfect shot_. The arrow landed squarely in between the trainee’s eyes, and their body crumpled to the ground. 

The leader breathed a sigh of relief. “What in the hell was that… “ Dami stared at the two people on the ground, their bodies turning pale, revealing deep blue and green veins branching out under their skin. “Squad leader- could this be like in those legends-” He nodded, deep in thought. “Everyone, stay alert. It’s very unusual for an enemy to appear from behind us, so I think we should head back to the village.”

They regrouped, but this time everyone was shaking in fear. _What are these monsters? Are they really the zombies as the legends say? Where did they come from-_

_GRAHHGHHH_

Another disfigured creature crawled out of the forest, heading for one of the trainees. It had claw marks all over its body, dried blood staining their clothing and skin. Dami watched it’s movements, trying to find an opening. _The weaving pattern of the clothing… only our village makes cloth like that... which could only mean… the village has been attacked._

It seemed that the squad leader had also noticed that, because his eyes flickered with worry. “Watch out, if it’s the same as in the story, you have to either damage their brain or cut their heads off. I will permit you guys to use force, but only for self defense.” He took a deep breath and gripped his sword. “Do your best to stay alive everyone!” He rushed forward and cleanly decapitated the creature.  
  


Dami took some of the arrows from the quiver of the fallen trainee, filling up her quiver, and followed the squad leader back towards the village. They reached the gates quickly, and were greeted by a strong stench of blood. “The whole village is swept out… Dami, you’re the best archer we have right now, I can trust you to back me up right?” Dami nodded, her mind spinning. _Where is Yoohyeon._

“Our goal is to save as many people that haven’t been infected. Tell them to head inside closed areas, I doubt these creatures have the intelligence to open up doors.” 

The rest of the group trailed behind, too afraid to jump into combat. The squad leader pushed forward, taking careful but long strides, rushing to find survivors.

But they were only met with monsters. Wave after wave, zombies bared their teeth and nails, attracted to the warm flesh on their still living bodies. Without rest, the squad leader cut them down, but it was clear that he was wearing out. Dami shot arrow after arrow, her arm burning from the continuous strain. “Squad leader… do you mind if I head over towards the library… there’s someone I want to check on.” He sighed and nodded. “I doubt there’s anyone left over here, so I’ll go with you. It’s really weird though… I haven’t recognized a single face. But I guess most of them were scruffy middle aged men.” He forced out a laugh, trying to cheer up the mood, without any success. 

Dami took a deep breath and carefully approached the library grounds. _If these monsters entered through the gates, then she should’ve heard noises and got to a safe area quick enough._ She swallowed her heart back into her chest and drew another arrow.

The grounds that were previously painted pink with petals were now stained bright red with fresh blood. _We’re almost there Yooh. Just hold on._ Another wave of zombies attacked, but the duo easily cut them down, their motions now almost pure reflex.  
  


The squad leader sheathed his sword and took a breath. “Seems like that’s the last of them.” Dami sighed and stared at the ground. “I don’t get it… Yooh should’ve been here…” 

_THUMP_

Dami turned towards the sound. “What was that?” The squad leader pulled his sword out once more. “Seriously… another one? Let me breathe for a moment…” They both stepped towards the sound with caution. 

Slow footsteps approached them.

_THUMP_

Dami drew an arrow out of her quiver, carefully aiming at the doorway. _Aim for the eyes._ A dark figure finally appeared, and Dami adjusted her sight, waiting for the right moment to strike. 

_THUMP_

Dami lowered her bow. _No… It can’t be…_

_THUMP_

Her familiar beige robes, now torn apart and stained crimson red. Her long, silky hair, now dyed with rusty hues. Her milky skin, now discolored with webbed veins. Her sparkling eyes, now lifeless…

_THUMP_

Dami shuddered out a breath.

_Not you too… Yoohyeon._

__

__


End file.
